


I Didn't Say It Back

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Yes I stole this from Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Castiel comes back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Didn't Say It Back

There Castiel was, standing before Dean. And no thoughts were needed for Dean to rush to him. They held each other’s faces, breathing desperately. Life tingled through Dean.

He nearly sobbed as he said, “I didn’t say it back.”

Castiel answered, so sure of the world, of this, of what they’d created, “You don’t have to.”

They kissed, and it was everything.


End file.
